Hot Shots
by Blacky1985
Summary: Jensen ist total unzufrieden mit seinem Leben und hängt in einem verfluchten Kreislauf fest. Jared hat alles   versucht um seinem besten Freund zu helfen. Eine kleine Idee von Mark und Jared bringend nach und nach jedoch alles ins Rollen...   Jensen / Mar
1. Prolog

**Titel:** Hot Shots  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Blacky  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Supernatural-Schauspieler  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Jensen/Mark  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Slash, Romantik, Humor, Drama  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17 Status: abgeschlossen  
><strong>Widmung:<strong> MaryReilly

**Inhalt:** Jensen ist total unzufrieden mit seinem Leben und h ngt in einem verfluchten Kreislauf fest. Jared hat alles versucht um seinem besten Freund zu helfen. Eine kleine Idee von Mark und Jared bringend nach und nach jedoch alles ins Rollen...

**Prolog (Mark)**

Mit einem schwarzen Handtuch um die H fte gewickelt trat ich aus dem Bad und ging die wenigen Stufen der Halbtreppe hinunter in mein Wohnzimmer. Auf der kleinen Anrichte gegen ber des Kamins griff ich nach einem Glas und f llte dieses mit Scotch. Ein edles T pfchen hatte ich da vor kurzem erstanden, doch leider war die Flasche mittlerweile mehr leer als voll. Ein Grund mehr die letzten Gl ser noch ein wenig mehr zu genie en.

Mit dem Glas in der Hand lie ich mich auf meiner hellen Ledercouch nieder und stellte das Glas vor mir auf dem Glastisch ab. Die hei e Dusche hatte ich heute gebraucht, meine Muskeln waren ber den Tag hin so angespannt gewesen, dass ich am Abend schon bef rchtet hatte ich m sste die Nacht im Studio verbringen. Doch hier war es mir deutlich lieber. Kein L rm, keine bunten Lichter. Nur die sanfte Erhellung und das Knistern des Feuers.

Ich war ein Genie er und das gab ich mehr als gerne zu und ich hatte es verdient. Selbstverliebt, ich? Nein, ich war ganz sicher genau das Gegenteil, allerdings warum sollte ich das Geld was ich hart verdiente nicht nutzen um es mir nach meiner Arbeit so gem tlich zu machen wie es nur ging?

Fr her hatte das alles noch ganz anders ausgesehen. Ich musste jeden schei Cent dreimal umdrehen und auch in meiner Lehre wurde es nicht deutlich besser. Ich wohnte in einer WG mit vier Kerlen zusammen, mit denen ich nicht mal ansatzweise ins Reine kam. Aber ich hatte es geschafft, mir meinen Traum erf llt. St ck f r St ck war ich die steile Leiter hinaufgeklettert und hatte mich von einem simplen Portr tfotografen hinauf zu einem mehr als angesagten Aktfotografen gearbeitet.

Ich beugte mich ein wenig nach vorne, griff nach meinem Glas und trank einen kleinen Schluck der bernsteinfarbenen Fl ssigkeit, bevor ich das Glas wieder abstellte. Neben mir auf dem Sofa lag eine Mappe mit Bildern die ich griff und aufschlug. Mein Studio lief gut, aber dennoch machte ich regelm ig Werbung, denn es sollte auch so bleiben und genau daf r hatte ich die letzten zwei Tage immer wieder mal ein paar Bilder zusammen gesucht. Jetzt musste ich mich nur noch f r zwei oder vielleicht auch drei entscheiden und mich danach mit meinen ehemaligen Kunden in Verbindung setzten um diese Bilder verwenden zu d rfen. Da hatte ich aber meist nie Probleme, vor allem weil ich f r meine Werbung nie Bilder nutzte auf welchen man sehen konnte wer das wirklich war.

Im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Kollegen in meiner Branche war es mir wichtig, dass meine Bilder nicht als Wichsvorlage dienten, nein, sie mussten die Fantasien anregen. Man durfte nicht zu viel sehen, aber auch nicht zu wenig. Aber vor allem war es mir wichtig, den Menschen so darzustellen wie er wirklich war. Nicht die schauspielerische H lle die im stressigen Alltag von einem Termin zum anderen hetzte. Nein, ich wollte den Menschen hinter dieser Fassade sehen und ablichten. Denn bekanntlich sagte ein Bild mehr als tausend Worte.

Ich blickte auf das erste Bild und schmunzelte kurz. Ja an die junge Frau konnte ich mich noch gut erinnern, das war gerade mal zwei Wochen her. Ich sa in meinem Studio und bearbeitete gerade einige Bilder die ich dringend fertig machen musste. Da kam sie, stand vor der Glast r und blickte unentschlossen auf die Klinke. Ich konnte ihr regelrecht ansehen, dass sie sich am liebsten umgedreht h tte, wie es auch viele andere machten, und gegangen w re. Doch sie war nicht eine von Vielen gewesen. Sie hatte tief durchgeatmet und war zu mir gekommen. Und schon als sie vor der T r gestanden hatte, wusste ich, wie ich dieses kleine Mauerbl mchen ins rechte Licht r cken konnte. Ja ich musste zugeben, das Bild in meinen H nden zeigte eine wahre Sch nheit von welcher die M nnerwelt im Alltag nicht wirklich viel zu sehen bekam. Vielleicht w rde ich das nehmen

Ich bl tterte einige Seiten weiter und blieb erneut an einem Bild h ngen, welches schon deutlich lter war. Mussten um die vier Monate gewesen sein. Das Bild zeigte einen muskul sen gro en Mann in schwarzer Seide verschlungen, welche einen unheimlich guten Kontrast zum wei en Hintergrund gab. Dieses Bild lie ihn sanft fast schon verletzlich wirken, etwas, was man ihm zu Beginn nicht zugetraut h tte. Er war der Typ Mann, wegen dem man gerne die Stra enseite wechselte wenn man ihn sah. Keiner jedoch sah, dass dieser Mann alles andere als gef hrlich war.

Ich seufzte leise, vielleicht w rde ich auch das nehmen.

Erneut beugte ich mich vor um mein Glas zu greifen und lehnte mich dann l ssig wieder zur ck. W hrend ich einen Schluck trank, klappte ich die Mappe zu und legte sie neben mich. Ich hatte schon so viele harte Kerle, sch chterne Frauen und unkoordinierte Ehepaare abgelichtet, aber mein Traum hatte sich noch nicht erf llt. Mein ganz privater Traum, von DEM Mann und DEM Shooting.

Aber irgendwann w rde ich ihm begegnen und dann hatte ich alle Ziele erreicht die ich mir je gesteckt hatte. Mein privates Shooting, welches ganz nach meiner Nase lief und meine Sinne verf hrte irgendwann ganz sicher!

tbc?


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1 (Jensen)**

Es war halb sechs am Morgen als mein Wecker schrill angefangen hatte zu klingeln. Ich st hnte leise auf, zog das Kissen unter mir hervor und legte es auf meinem Kopf. Ich wollte noch schlafen, war hundem de, doch ich wusste ich durfte nicht mehr. Erneut gab ich einen Laut von mir, der dem Jaulen eines gequ lten Hundes mehr als nahe kam, dr ckte das Kissen weg und schaltete den Wecker aus.

Wenn ich morgens schon so schlecht aus dem Bett kam, konnte der Tag nur beschissen werden.

Das war schon immer so gewesen und w rde immer so bleiben. Ich setzte mich auf und schwang meine Beine aus dem Bett. Mit der rechten Hand strich ich mir durchs Haar und stand dann auf, um durch die gegen berliegende T r ins Bad zu verschwinden.

Ich griff nach dem Wasserhahn der Dusche und stellte diese an. W hrend das kalte Wasser erst mal ablaufen konnte nahm ich den Rasierer und vernichtete meinen 3-Tage-Bart der sich grunds tzlich ber das Wochenende bildete. Wochenende, oh man es war gerade vorbei und ich k nnte schon wieder eins gebrauchen. Ich seufzte schwer, legte den Rasierer dann weg und stieg unter das mittlerweile sch n warme Wasser.

Erneut schloss ich die Augen und gab mich einige Sekunden dem wohligen Gef hl des massierenden Strahls hin, bevor ich nach dem Duschgel griff und anfing mich einzuseifen.

Nach gut einer halben Stunde stand ich geputzt und gestriegelt in meiner kleinen K che und dr ckte auf den Knopf der Kaffeemaschine. Immerhin eine Tasse wollte ich mir noch g nnen. Eine Tasse lang Ruhe! Ich seufzte schwer. W hrend die Maschine meine Tasse f llte ging ich vor die T r und griff nach der Zeitung.

Immer und immer wieder das Gleiche. Der Ablauf meines Morgens, dass was in der Zeitung stand es gab nichts Neues mehr, keine Abwechslung. Alles dete mich an. Aber es half ja nichts, da musste ich eben durch. Es war nicht das Leben das ich mir gew nscht hatte, aber ich lebte.

Nachdem ich meinen Kaffee getrunken hatte verlie ich meine Wohnung und ging zu meinem Auto. Immerhin das bedeutete mir noch was. Keiner, wirklich keiner, durfte auch nur einen Kratzer in meinen Impala machen. Dieses Auto hatte ich schon bevor ich berhaupt meinen F hrerschein bekommen hatte und ich liebte es, weil es dass einzig Konstante in meinem Leben war, das mich nicht ankotzte.

W hrend der drei ig Minuten langen Fahrt zu der Bank in welcher ich als Manager arbeitete, drehte ich den Lautst rkeregler der Musikanlage voll auf um mir immerhin die Fahrt so angenehm wie m glich zu machen. Doch kurz bevor ich ins Parkhaus fuhr drehte ich sie aus.

Ich parkte den Wagen auf meinem Platz, schaute pr fend in den Innenspiegel und r ckte meine Krawatte zurecht. Dann stieg ich aus und machte mich auf den Weg in mein B ro. Das w rde wieder ein schei langer Tag werden.

**Mr. Ackles hier Mr. Ackles da. **  
>**Sie m ssen das tun und jenes.**<br>**Das brauch ich in zwei Stunden, das bis sp testens Morgen. **

Wer allen Ernstes glaubte das ein Manager ein super Leben hatte, der hatte sich geirrt, es war Stress pur und das von Beginn an, als ich das Geb ude betrat, bis dahin, wo ich in mein Bett fiel und sofort einschlief. Das einzig reizvolle an diesem Job war mal das Geld gewesen, ich verdiente nicht schlecht, aber nach meiner Scheidung ging jede Menge an meine Ex-Frau und meine s e Tochter. Die ich dazu gesagt, nicht mal mehr sah, weil meine Frau sich nach Italien abgesetzt hatte, mit so einem M chtegern-Gigolo.

Das Geld, das noch brig blieb reichte jedoch aus um mir einen angenehmen Lebensstandard zu erm glichen. Aber heiraten w rde ich nie wieder, nicht nach dieser Pleite! Niemals.

Mein ganzes Leben kotzte mich einfach an und alles was ich wollte war weg. Doch weglaufen war etwas f r Feiglinge aber manchmal w re ich gerne einer.

So verging die Woche wie im Flug und es war Freitagabend. Ich sa noch im B ro w hrend fast alle anderen schon lange zu Hause waren. Br tete ber den Bericht der Jahresbilanz und w rde lieber draufkotzen als draufsehen. Aber es half ja alles nicht. Ich griff neben mich, zielstrebig ohne hinzusehen nach meiner Tasse, und trank einen Schluck der schwarzen Fl ssigkeit. Als ich mein Handy klingeln h rte blickte ich von der Akte auf und griff in die Tasche meines Jacketts.

Ich seufzte kurz und ging dran. Hey Alter wo bleibst du? Wollte mein bester Freund wissen und ich runzelte die Stirn. Wie wo bleib ich? Fragte ich ihn und schlug nun die Akte zu. Konnte ich auch am Montag machen. Ja hm Hallo .? Kam es von Jared und mir kam es schlagartig in den Sinn. FUCK!

Ich h..ja , Alter, du hast meinen Geburtstag vergessen? Er klang m chtig entt uscht und ich konnte es nachvollziehen. Am liebsten h tte ich gesagt, nein hab ich nicht, wollte nur mal sehen wie du reagierst, aber schei e, ja ich hatte ihn vergessen. Sitzt wetten noch im B ro und maulst innerlich dar ber, dass dein Leben so beschissen ist, was? Jared klang schon deutlich normaler und somit wusste ich, dass er mich eben mit der Tonlage nur schocken wollte. Ich br te ber Bilanzen okay? Sag ich doch! Lass Bilanzen sein was sie sind, beweg deinen kleinen s en Arsch hier her du bist immer der Letzte! Ich verdrehte die Augen.

Das war so typisch Jared, locker, l ssig und immer einen dummen Spruch auf den Lippen. Fr her war ich auch mal so gewesen! Ich seufzte und stand auf. Bin bald da ! Sagte ich leise und zog gedanklich drei Kreuze das ich sein Geschenk schon lange hatte. Beeil dich ! Meinte er dann und legte auf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 2 (Mark)**

Ich hatte es mir in einem der edlen Cocktailsessel direkt am Pool gem tlich gemacht und wartete auf Jared der nochmal, wie er mir sagte, kurz telefonieren musste. Als dieser wieder zu mir kam grinste ich kurz und nickte dankend ber das Glas Scotch, welches er direkt vor mir auf dem Tisch abstellte. Du feierst also im kleinen Kreis? Meinte ich und musste grinsen. Jared rieb sich ber den Hinterkopf und grinste leicht verlegen. Naja sind jetzt doch ein paar mehr als ich dachte! Erkl rte er mir und ich musste lachen. Ein paar war gut, als wir das letzte Mal telefoniert hatten, sagte er mir, dass er so zwanzig Leute eingeladen h tte, hier jedoch waren sicher mehr als sechzig. Nur gut das er genug Platz hatte. Ja so war das eben auf diesen Partys von Schauspielern!

Jared hatte ich damals, es muss jetzt fast zwei Jahre her sein, an einem Set kennengelernt an welchem ich ausnahmsweise mal normale Fotos gemacht hatte. Aber auch nur der guten Freundschaft willen zum Produzenten. Ich hatte mich gleich gut mit ihm verstanden und er war ausnahmsweise mal nicht eine dieser leblos umherwandernden H llen. Er war anders, das was er ausstrahlte war auch wirklich er. Selten!

Hinzu kam, dass wir wohl beide die gleiche Passion besa en, M nner. Nicht das ich jemals in Erw gung gezogen h tte was mit ihm anzufangen. Er war nicht mein Typ, ein guter Freund, aber nicht mein Typ was das andere anging. Bei ihm kam ich eh nur r ber wie ein berdimensionales Standgebl se. Ich grinste bei dem Gedanken, aber Jared war nun mal deutlich gr er als ich. Alleine mir vorzustellen das er und ich das mir bildlich vorzustellen oh nein mein armes Fotografenauge!

Erwartest du noch jemanden? Fragte ich ihn, da er immer wieder zum Gartent rchen starrte und eher gedankenverloren von seinem Martini trank hm ja , antwortet er knapp und stand dann auf einmal auf. Wir reden sicher sp ter nochmal. Meinte er und grinste mich kurz an bevor er verschwand. Ich blickte wieder zum T rchen und sah das jemand reinkam.

Ich war schon aus Berufsgr nden ein guter Beobachter und genau das tat ich jetzt auch wieder. Herrgott von Weitem war das schon ein Sahneschnittchen. Ich griff nach meinem Glas und beobachtete die beiden wie sie sich freundschaftlich umarmten und der Kleinere wohl Jared gerade gratulierte. Als sie etwas n her in meine Richtung kamen, sie gingen auf direktem Weg zur Bar, hatte ich einen viel besseren Blick auf den Neuank mmling.

Er war gut einen Kopf kleiner als Jared, und somit wohl doch ein klein wenig gr er als ich, hatte kurzes dunkelblondes Haar, so schien es mir und eine doch ansehnliche Figur. Er trug eine Brille, die ihm zwar stand, aber meiner Meinung nach waren die Meisten mit Kontaktlinsen besser dran.

Er passte hier so gar nicht her, wie ich feststellen musste. Zumindest schien es mir so und auch er schien sich mehr als unwohl unter diesen G sten zu f hlen. Hatte wohl wie auch ich, eine kleinere Party erwartet. Mir allerdings machte das nicht allzu viel aus.

Die Party war in vollem Gange und die Meisten waren sturztrunken. Gut das Jared extra jemanden gebucht hatte, der die Schnapsleichen immer wieder aus dem Pool zog. Sonst h tte die Party sicher ein b ses Ende genommen.

Die gr te Zeit des Abends hatte ich damit verbracht mal hier und da mit einigen zu reden die ich kannte, und das waren erschreckenderweise verdammt viele. Jared hingegen blieb die meiste Zeit bei seinem besten Freund, Jensen hie er wohl und arbeitete in einer Bank, soviel hatte ich aufgeschnappt.

Momentan standen die beiden mit zwei anderen Kerlen am Billardtisch und ich konnte einige bl de Bemerkungen gegen ber des B nkers h ren. Doch jede dieser wirklich unangebrachten Worte stie Jared frech zur ck und Jensen, der schien es gar nicht zu bemerkten. Obwohl ich mich gleich fragte, ob Jensen einfach nur gelernt hatte solche bl den Sachen gekonnt zu ignorieren.

Dieser Mann war das perfekte Beispiel daf r, warum ich so erfolgreich mit meiner Arbeit war. Er beugte sich gerade ein St ck nach vorne um anzusto en und ich erhaschte einen guten Blick auf seinen mehr als knackigen Hintern. Die enge Jeans die er trug, verdeckte lediglich die Haut, doch jede Proportion war zu erkennen.

Ich leckte mir ber die Lippen und trank danach noch einen Schluck.

Oh ja dieses Prachtst ck von Mann konnte ich mir ohne seine Brille und mit etwas Fantasie zu oh ich durfte nicht dran denken. Wenn sein K rper unter der gesamten Kleidung nur ann hernd so gut war wie es schien, dann kannte ich nur drei Buchstaben H.O.T!

Ich lie meinen Gedanken freien Lauf, stellte mir vor ihn bei mir im Studio zu haben, willig dazu, dass ich ihn von dieser leblosen H lle befreite.

Ja, genau er war derjenige den ich suchte. Ich kannte ihn nicht, hatte noch nie Wort mit ihm gewechselt, aber ihn wollte ich!

Ich stellte mir vor wie er in meinem Studio vor mir auf schwarzer Seide mit dem R cken lag, sich nur auf den Unterarmen abgest tzt hatte und der Kopf nach hinten in den Nacken legte. Eine Schwarz/Wei Aufnahme, die jeden kleinen Muskel betonte.

Mir entwich ein leises wohliges Seufzen und ich trank erneut einen Schluck. W hrend ich das Spiel und vor allem den B nker beobachtete lie ich meinen Gedanken weiterhin freien Lauf.

Ich w rde seinem Oberk rper einen Klecks mit Honig verpassen und im Endresultat w rde man nur ihn im Schwarz/Wei Format sehen und das reine Gelb des Honigs wie es sich s an ihn schmiegte und regelrecht drauf wartete von mir abgeleckt zu werden genug der Tr umerei, er schien nicht der Mann f r so was zu sein. Noch nicht!

Einige Stunden sp ter waren zumindest einige G ste verschwunden. Und Jared kam auf mich zu. Wo hast du deinen Freund gelassen? Wollte ich gleich neugierig wissen, da ich ihn nirgends sehen konnte. Der ist mal f r kleine B nker ! Erkl rte mir Jared und grinste breit.

Okay, dann schie mal los, erz hl mir was ber ihn! , Forderte ich den deutlich Gr eren auf. Was willst du wissen? Fragte er mich. Erz hl einfach ein bisschen was . Ich schmunzelte kurz. Naja, dass er auf der Bank arbeitet wei t du ja, er ist geschieden und hat eine kleine Tochter , Mist! Entfloh es lauter meinem Mund als ich wollte und Jared grinse breit. Er kannte mich zu gut und wusste genau warum ich fragte. Dazu kommt das er momentan in nichts unentschlossener ist, als in der Liebe , er zwinkerte mir zu und ich dachte nur eins STRIKE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 3 (Jensen)**

Die letzten zwei Wochen waren deutlich ertr glicher gewesen als die davor. Jared hatte zwei Monate lang frei und wir verbrachten fast jeden Abend miteinander. Endlich wurde der de Alltag mal wieder ein wenig zerrissen und es kam etwas Schwung in mein Leben.

Es tat mal wieder richtig gut einfach nur Spa zu haben und alles Beschissene zu vergessen, was den ganzen Tag ber so gelaufen war. Zwar hing mir Jared jetzt wieder in den Ohren ich solle den Job aufgeben und mir was suchen was mir Spa machte, aber was war das denn? Ich wusste nichts und ich hatte schlie lich noch eine Ex-Frau und meine kleine S e zu versorgen.

Wir sa en gerade bei mir und hatten uns den Fernseher angestellt, doch keiner von uns schaute eigentlich auf den Bildschirm. Wir redeten wieder und leider Gottes kam Jared schon wieder auf das Thema. Mensch Alter, der Beruf killt dich 30 Jahre fr her . Begann er und ich verdrehte die Augen. Jared . Kam es ermahnend ber meine Lippen. Konnte er es nicht einfach mal sein lassen. Du h ttest weiter mit mir in der Schauspielschule bleiben sollen . F gte er hinzu und ich biss mir auf die Lippen.

Ja, da hatten wir uns kennen gelernt und waren von Anfang an beste Freunde geworden. Doch dann kam ich mit Megan, meiner jetzigen Ex-Frau, zusammen und alles hatte sich ge ndert. Ich hatte diese Frau geliebt und gab um ihret Willen den Traum Schauspieler zu werden auf. Sie war der Meinung gewesen, dass ich mich entscheiden m sse und das hatte ich, f r sie. Und wo hatte es mich hingebracht?

**Such dir einen soliden Job und h ng nicht deinen Tr umen nach mit denen kannst du uns beide nicht ern hren**

Genau das waren ihre Worte gewesen. Wenn ich nur damals nicht so verliebt gewesen w re. Ich seufzte schwer und sah Jared an. Ich w re nie ein guter Schauspieler geworden du hast das im Blut aber ich . Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Jared stand von dem Sessel mir gegen ber auf und verschwand kurz in der K che. Als er wiederkam hatte er zwei neue Flaschen Bier in der Hand. Du w rst ganz sicher ein besserer Schauspieler geworden . Sagte er zu mir und ich sah ihm deutlich an, dass er es ernst meinte. Ich seufzte erneut. Lassen wir bitte das Thema oder macht es dir Spa mir immer wieder Salz in die Wunde zu streuen? Wollte ich wissen und ffnete die neue Flasche Bier. Jared setzt sich nun neben mich und sch ttelte den Kopf. Aber du k nntest doch noch . Ich hob die Hand. Jared, bitte! Ermahnte ich ihn erneut und er nickte nur.

Ich wusste er wollte mein Bestes.  
>Ich wusste ich hatte mich ver ndert.<br>Und ich wusste, dass er alles daransetzten w rde damit ich mein Leben endlich wieder lieben w rde.

Der restliche Abend verlief ruhiger. Wir plauderten ber dies und ber das, nur nicht mehr ber meine Fehlentscheidung. Wor ber ich mehr als dankbar war. Aber ich war mir sicher, lange w rde es nicht dauern und er kam wieder mit dem Salzstreuer.

Letztendlich hatten wir so viel getrunken, dass Jared auf meinem Sofa n chtigte, da wir eh am n chsten Tag in die Stadt wollten passte das umso besser.

Mit Jared shoppen gehen war gut um die Bauchmuskeln zu trainieren. Eine Stunde mit ihm shoppen brachte mir als drei Stunden in einem Fitnessstudio zu ackern. Immer und immer wieder zog er Grimassen, riss dumme Spr che, sodass mir manchmal schon Tr nen kamen vor Lachen. Umso l nger ich mit ihm zusammen war umso mehr sp rte ich mein altes Ich wieder in mir.

Jedoch wusste ich, dass der stumpfe Alltag schnell wieder da sein w rde, wenn Jared zu den Dreharbeiten musste. Und ich hasste diesen Tag jetzt schon. Aber momentan versuchte ich den Gedanken daran zu verdr ngen und hielt mir meinen Bauch vor Lachen, als Jared so tat als w rde er gegen einen Laternenmast laufen und alle Leute ihn erschrocken ansahen. Er war g ttlich! Wer brauchte einen Therapeuten wenn man einen Clown wie ihn zum besten Freund hatte.

Den ganzen Tag rannten wir von einem Gesch ft ins andere. Jared konnte, wenn es ums Shoppen ging, wie ein Weib sein, allerdings hatte ich deutlich mehr Spa dabei. Gegen sp ten Nachmittag beschlossen wir zum Abschluss noch einen Kaffee zu trinken.

Ich glaub ich muss noch ne Party schmei en . Meinte er und grinste schelmisch. Noch eine? Wegen was? Fragte ich gleich und wusste, dass jetzt wieder irgendwas kommen w rde was so typisch Jared war. Keine Ahnung Grund find ich. Aber die Klamotten die du heute gekauft hast verstauben sonst in deinem Schrank. Und wenn ich das n chste Mal wieder hier bin sind die out! Erkl rte er frech und ich verdreht die Augen. Ja typisch Jared! Allerdings wusste ich, dass er nicht so der Trendsetter war und es ihm egal war, ob ich in einem Stil rumlief der aus dem letzten Jahrhundert kam. Er ging auch nicht mit der Mode!

Ich muss noch eine Kleinigkeit hiernach erledigen, kommst du mit? Fragte er mich und l chelte die Kellnerin an, die uns gerade den Kaffee gebracht hatte. An ihrem Blick konnte man schon sehen, dass sie Jared am liebsten gerade um ein Autogramm gebeten h tte. Doch sie zog sich leise wieder zur ck. Selten, den meisten war es egal, die st rmten wie die Bekloppten auf ihn zu, wollten Autogramme und Fotos. Oh man und das alles h tte ich auch haben k nne. Ein sehr bitterer Geschmack machte sich breit in meinem Mund und ich seufzte.

Hey... Erde an Jensen noch da oder entdeckst du nen neuen Planeten? Ich sah ihn an und grinste schief Sch n w rs! Meinte ich so locker wie m glich. Also kommst du mit? Fragte er nach. Wohin? , Muss nochmal zu Mark, hab ein Spiel gegen ihn verloren und muss mich seinen Fantasien stellen! Ich blickte ihn fragend an. Wie? Wo? H ? Ich verstand gerade gar nichts mehr.

W hrend wir unseren Kaffee tranken erkl rte er mir, dass Mark ihn beim Billard abgezogen und er ihm versprochen hatte, wenn er verlieren sollte, dass Mark sich an ihm auslassen durfte. Das war nat rlich rein auf die Fotografie bezogen. Hoffte ich zumindest, denn mir die beiden vorzustellen uah. Zumindest hatte Mark ihn wohl heute zu sich bestellt, um mit ihm einige Sachen deswegen zu besprechen.

Mark hatte ich fl chtig an Jareds Geburtstag kennen gelernt. Meiner Meinung nach ein netter, aufgeschlossener Mensch und er hatte ein gutes Auge f r Feinheiten. Und alleine sein Blick, Gott mir wurde anders.

Hei t das du l sst dich nackt ? Ich konnte den Satz nicht mal beenden. Keine Ahnung aber darauf wird s hinauslaufen Jared zuckte Locker mit den Schultern.

Man, wann war aus mir so ein verklemmtes Arschloch geworden? Diese Frage stellte ich mir immer fter.

Ist doch nichts dabei , Erg nzte er dann noch und ich seufzte. Naja ich w rde mich ganz sicher nicht nackt fotografieren lassen Meine Stimme war deutlich leiser geworden. Musste ja keiner wissen wor ber wir hier redeten. Warum nicht, ist doch nichts dabei , Er ist ein Homo . Kam es ber meine Lippen, zumindest hatten sich so einige Kommentare an Jareds Geburtstag danach angeh rt. Was lange nicht so b se gemeint war, wie es sich anh rte. Ich wusste schlie lich das Jared auch auf M nner stand und es st rte mich nicht oder besser gesagt nicht mehr.

Gut, als ich es erfahren hatte, hatte ich schon meine Probleme damit, weil ich danach nie wusste wie eine einfache Umarmung von ihm gemeint war und auch diverse andere Sachen. Aber mittlerweile stand ich da dr ber und wusste auch, dass der Gr ere nichts von mir wollte. Und? Hakte er nach. Nichts und . Brummte ich leise.

Eine gute halbe Stunde sp ter parkte ich meinen Impala vor Marks Studio. Jared konnte man einfach nichts abschlagen. Alter du glaubst gar nicht, was dir entgeht . Meinte Jared und sah mich an. Ich wollte eigentlich gerade aussteigen, lie es dann aber. Was weil ich mich nicht nackt fotografieren lasse? Wollte ich wissen. Das auch ! Kam es nur wenige Sekunden sp ter. Und ich wusste was er eigentlich sagen wollte.

Das Thema ist neben meinem Berufsdilemma ebenfalls verboten, klar! Schneide es ja nicht an. Ich wills nicht wissen und keine Einzelheiten h ren, sonst schmei ich dich hier raus und fahr heim! Erkl rte ich ernst und konnte Jared deutlich ansehen das es ihm schon leid tat nur an dieses Thema gedacht zu haben. Gehen wir rein? Fragte er und ich nickte zustimmend nach wenigen Sekunden.


End file.
